


Paws the Size Of

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel the Samoyed, Fluff, M/M, Sungwoon the Pome, puppy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Sungwoon was more than content living with his human in their lovely home until Daniel entered the picture.





	Paws the Size Of

Sungwoon’s bed is superior. A round cushion made of memory foam and sheepskin- he heard his human brag about it on the phone. Not only did the bed belong to Sungwoon, but the entire home. He knows every nook and cranny of the two bedroom apartment. He is aware and acquainted with every piece of furniture which is why when an infinitely bigger bed is placed besides him, Sungwoon becomes suspicious.

 

He brings his nose to the edge of the bed, sniffs it and then walks into it. It’s square and not as fluffy as his but it’s three times the size. He gives it an experimental sit, right in the center, and lifts his snout into the air. He doesn’t like it. He returns to his plush bed and rests his head on his paws peacefully.

 

When Sungwoon wakes up, it’s to the sound of footsteps (his human’s) and treading paws (an intruder.) He stands to attention and runs to the front door.

 

His owner greets him happily but Sungwoon freezes a foot away from his shoes. Staring directly at him with his tongue wagging out is another puppy. White like he is with long fur like he has but bigger. Sungwoon pads up to him and sizes the intruder up, all senses activated. The other dog is also a male, Sungwoon notices looking beneath him. The big puppy has a dumb look to him if you ask Sungwoon. Dumb, but harmless. He stares down at Sungwoon with slanted, curious eyes but says nothing more. Sungwoon peers up at his owner and sits on his haunches.

 

_Why?_

 

The human crouches down and Sungwoon leans into his touch.

 

“I figured you were lonely, Woonie. I don’t like leaving you here by yourself so I got you a friend.” His other hand reaches out for the other dog who stretches his neck upwards at his touch. “This friend needed a home so he’s going to be part of our family.” The human takes the hand that’s petting the new dog and asks for his paw which he happily gives and the human smiles. Sungwoon tilts his head watching the interaction and feels a pang through his little chest. “Daniel, this is Sungwoon. Sungwoon, this is Daniel. I know you guys will get along great.” He ruffles their heads and leaves them to themselves.

 

“Hi! I’m Daniel.”

 

Sungwoon looks at him for half a second and turns away.

 

“Woonie? Is that your name?”

 

Sungwoon halts and the dumb puppy following him almost tramples him. He backs up a few steps and Sungwoon growls lowly. “Only he calls me that. You? Don’t call me anything.”

 

“But how will I talk to you?”

 

Sungwoon snootily walks away. “Exactly. Don’t.”

 

 

Outside the window is dark and his human is in his mismatching striped clothes he wears to bed so Sungwoon knows it’s almost time to go to sleep. His human grabs a water bottle from the refrigerator and shuffles into his bedroom so Sungwoon gallops into the room as per routine.

 

He’s about to nip at his human’s feet to pick him up when the pillow on the bed gets up and does a lap. Except Sungwoon knows the pillow doesn’t have legs so it could only be one thing.

 

Sungwoon is flabbergasted. What is _he_ doing up there?

 

The other guy, Sungwoon refuses to call him by name, is skipping around the bed, jumping about and shedding his atrocious fur all over the gray duvet. Sungwoon growls and releases a sharp bark that alerts his human.

 

“Woonie, what’s wrong?”

 

Sungwoon goes into a barking fit, tiny paws hopping about the carpeted floor as his rage comes out. He snaps at his human’s hand- which he’s _never_ done before- and the human recoils in shock.

 

“Sungwoon, _stop!_ ”

 

At the human’s strict command, Sungwoon abruptly halts his barking. The other dog is flat on the bed with his ears down in fear. _Good._

“Go to your bed.” His human announces, pointing his finger out the door. Sungwoon stands there frozen. There was never a night when he didn’t sleep with his human. He sits and tilts his head to the side.

 

“To your bed.” He repeats. “Go.” Sungwoon lowers his ears attempting to look remorseful and pitiful. “Sungwoon…” The human says warningly and Sungwoon knows he’s really done something bad.

 

He turns towards the door with his literal tail hanging between his legs and sits again once he’s on the other side of the threshold. He watches his human pet the big puppy and brush back his ears and the puppy climbs into his lap to lick his face. His human laughs and it only serves to break Sungwoon’s heart. He whines from his spot at the door and his human turns to him like he’s already forgotten his existence.  

 

“Woonie, go to your bed.” His human walks to the door and Sungwoon has a glimmer of hope that he’ll be forgiven but it gets worse.

 

The door gets closed on him and Sungwoon is left to paw at the door until he hears his name again with the word _bed._ He treads to his bed sadly. The darkness of the house makes him feel colder than usual. He omits his nightly routine and just drops into his bed without actually getting comfortable. He falls asleep dejected and beaten, wondering if the next day it’ll all be a dream.

 

 

 

 

The soft slipper slides against the wood paneled floor wake Sungwoon up. He sees his human making his coffee at the counter like usual and Sungwoon is tempted to walk up to him for his morning treat but all the events of the day prior play in his head like a movie strip so he stays in his bed.

 

The human turns around with a treat in his hand and scans the ground before raising his gaze to the living room. He’s surprised to see Sungwoon still laying on his bed instead of at his side.

 

“Woonie?” He calls sweetly. “I have your treat, buddy.” Sungwoon makes no movement to come closer, so the human does instead. He holds the doggy bone shaped treat near Sungwoon’s face but the little Pomeranian cannot accept so easily.

 

Sungwoon picks himself up and turns around to face away from the human giving him an adorable view of his fluffy tail. He hears the human sigh and then there are warm hands scooping him up. Sungwoon wants to wiggle around until he’s forced to be put down but he also lives for his owner’s affection so he ultimately decides to stay still.  

 

“I see that you’re mad at me.” The human says softly, holding Sungwoon up to his face. “You weren’t being a good boy last night. That’s why I had to do that. If you behave today, you, me _and_ Daniel can sleep on the big bed.”

 

_Oh great,_ Sungwoon thinks. As if sleeping on the same bed as that guy is going to make him feel better, but his human ruffles his fur just the way he likes and just like that Sungwoon forgives him.  

 

 

 

 

Sungwoon’s designated couch cushion is superior. It’s always on the leather couch for him to sit on or pounce on or chew on. It absorbs his drool when his human rubs his belly just right and his tongue rolls out to the side when they watch television together.

 

Of course being the petite puppy he is, Sungwoon needs help getting on and off the couch. A feat that Daniel masters in two jumps.

 

“Oh, wow! This couch is so nice! Woonie, why don’t you join me?”

 

Sungwoon watches in masked despair as the other dog parades around the couch and even smothers his face into his special cushion. If he was able to, Sungwoon would chase him off the couch. Leaping onto his cushion and shoving Daniel to the floor so fast the big guy wouldn’t know what hit him. Sadly enough, all Sungwoon can do is glare at him from beneath the coffee table. He would never admit to not being able to freely climb onto the couch. Never. It would be like surrendering to the enemy, and Sungwoon is definitely the alpha in this home.

 

“That’s _my_ pillow. Get away from it. I don’t want it to smell like you.”

 

“ _This_ is your pillow?” Daniel asks tauntingly and nuzzles his big head into Sungwoon’s cushion.

 

“Stop it!” Sungwoon barks and then growls which warns Daniel that he’s not playing around. If the dumb dog had any common sense he would know that as long as he was up there Sungwoon couldn’t really do anything to him. Sungwoon takes pride in being able to scare him with just his feral growl.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel apologizes with his ears folded down and his front paws together. “I was just playing around. You don’t play too often.”

 

_Not with you,_ Sungwoon thinks. He leaves Daniel on the couch to fetch his knitted rope toy by his bed and begins gnawing on it to relieve his stress. His teeth are sharp but his bites are not powerful enough to rip the rope to shreds so this particular toy Sungwoon has had since forever. It’s one of his most cherished toys because his human gifted it to him when he was a new puppy.

 

The human knew better than to tell Sungwoon to share his toys so he introduced the other dog to his own brand new set of squeakies. There is a particular pink rubber pig that caught Sungwoon’s eye and he made plans to steal it when Daniel wasn’t looking.

 

On days like these when the human isn’t home to entertain him, Sungwoon fills his time with various activities. Playing with each of his toys to ensure that they all know he loves them (because Sungwoon watched Toy Story and he _knows_ ), taking a walk around the house and visiting every room, using his peepee pad in the room where his human goes peepee because although Sungwoon is a dog he is not an _animal_ , taking a ten minute lunch where he makes sure to eat exactly half of his kibbles so he has enough for dinner and then finally bathing in the sunlight by the sliding doors in the living room.

 

There are variations to his schedule too. Sometimes after a hearty lunch Sungwoon finds himself feeling lethargic and takes a long nap on his human’s pile of laundry. When it’s really sunny outside Sungwoon will spend a lot of time playing with his little soccer ball pretending he’s on the team his human likes to watch on the television.

 

It’s never a dull day at home for Sungwoon which explains why he was baffled when the new dog showed up. Counting the number of sunsets, Sungwoon determines it’s been about four days since Daniel appeared. Since then, Sungwoon’s daily routine has been off the rails. He’s spent most of his time trying to shake the big furry away from him for some much needed Sungwoon time. Although there was one day Sungwoon entertained the bigger puppy with a game of tag around the living room. He wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed playing rather it helped him lose track of time while they waited for the human to come home.

 

There’s a natural curiosity for dogs to play with each other and it’s nothing out of the ordinary for Sungwoon to want to play with Daniel except it is _to him_ because he’s never had the urge to engage the bigger dog in a friendly game. However, Sungwoon doesn’t ruminate on his strange behavior for long. Just chalks it off to instinctual behavior.

 

“Woonie!”

 

_Oh no,_ Sungwoon thinks as his tiny teeth work on a particularly tough piece of rope.

 

“Woonie!”

 

If Sungwoon ignores the big white furry maybe he’ll go away.

 

“Woonie!” Daniel clumsily gallops next to Sungwoon with his own toy clutched between his teeth.

 

What catches Sungwoon’s attention is the bright pink that he sees in his peripheral. He lets the taut rope fall from his mouth and steadily eyes the pink rubber pig that Daniel drops to his feet. Unknowingly, Daniel lies down, sprawling his back legs out comfortably, and starts squeezing the pig. The high pitch squeaks that the pig releases entice Sungwoon and increase his desire to steal the toy away from the other dog.

 

“This pig is so fun. I like this pig a lot.”

 

The five seconds Daniel spends narrating his admiration towards his toy is all it takes for Sungwoon to impulsively dive in, chomp down on the pig’s nose and run away as fast as his little legs can take him.

 

“Hey!”

 

The pitter-pattering of Sungwoon’s paws on the wood paneled floor are louder than usual as the adrenaline pumps through his tiny system and he runs away with Daniel’s pig. He hears Daniel’s unclipped nails scratching the floor as he chases after him and he can tell the big guy is gaining up on him.

 

There’s a small space that only Sungwoon can fit into which he uses as a hiding spot when he doesn’t want his human to catch him eating the leftovers that fell on the floor. It’s the gap between the refrigerator and the counter that Sungwoon blends perfectly with because his fur color matches identically with the appliance.

 

Sungwoon circles the living room again, zooming past the coffee table, the coat rack and the potted plants, making sure to round the corner of the couch sharply to confuse Daniel and then jets into his kitchen hidey hole. He’s proud that he’s able to do all of that without dropping the pig and getting trampled. His determination for this toy is strong.

 

Daniel pushes his snout into the small space Sungwoon slips into and is seconds from getting his head caught when he squeezes back out and shakes out his fur.

 

“That’s mine.” He whines and Sungwoon ignores the tinge of sadness that mars the big dog’s voice.

 

Sungwoon presses his paws into the center of the pig and pumps the squeaky box a few times excitedly. His thrill at having the pink pig blinds him and he cares even less about Daniel who’s reaching his paws in trying to grab his attention.

 

Now Sungwoon has never made a huge mess in the apartment. He might have spilled some of his kibbles or left his toys all over the floor but he’s never knocked things over and created a ruckus for his human to clean up. He’s always been too small to destroy or ruin anything larger than a slipper.

 

In retrospect, Sungwoon remembers hearing a few crashes and spills as he ran around the house with Daniel tailing him. But it’s only when his human steps foot inside their home and Sungwoon hears him gasp that he realizes what the clumsy dog did.

 

“What in the world happened in here?!”

 

Daniel innocently runs up to the human and sits before him like he normally does, with his feathery white tail eagerly sweeping the floor from side to side. The human steps around him however, surveying the chaotic state of the living room. Sungwoon peeks out from the side of the refrigerator and barely recognizes the expression of anger on his human’s face. He has only seen that frowny face about twice and it was when his human was on the phone. _Never_ towards him.

 

“Daniel, what did you do?”

 

Slowly, Daniel’s happily wagging tail comes to a stop and he tilts his head to the right with a confused look on his face. The human rights the plant pot that is on its side and dusts his hands of the soil. There’s a big pile of dirt on the floor that he eyes tiredly. The couch is crooked so he takes a minute to slide it back into place.

 

Sungwoon quietly nudges the pig out to leave by the refrigerator and shuffles backwards into his hide out again only peeking his eyes and snout out so he can see what’s going on.

 

“Why did you knock everything over, Daniel?” The human says sadly which triggers Sungwoon’s protective instincts over his owner.

 

His human picks up the jackets that were tossed over with the white coat rack and haphazardly hangs them again. He moves to the books that lie on the floor next to the coffee table and inspects them before putting them in their correct spot. Daniel shuffles towards him and tries to put his paws on the human’s thighs but the human brushes him off with a brisk “Down. Stay.”

 

At the command, the big puppy’s ears go down. It’s his first time getting a stern talking to and it’s written all over his face. Sungwoon thinks back to the night he had to sleep in his own doggy bed and feels no remorse.

 

The human sighs as his socked feet drag across the floor to the closet. He comes back out with a broom and dustpan and cleans the soil from the potted plant that was knocked over. Daniel, in what Sungwoon understands is a cooperative gesture, pads over to assist the human in cleaning but ends up sneezing, sending the soil in every direction.

 

“Daniel-” The human begins and then grasps his forehead in frustration. “You’re making more of a mess for me. Forgive me but,” He loops his fingers through the back of Daniel’s collar and walks him over to the big cage on the side of the room that was more decoration than anything because they never used it. “You’re going to have to stay here for the night. I need you to understand that what you did is not okay.” He lifts the big white puppy up in one hand and scoots him inside the cage. Daniel immediately turns around and paws at the locked door. “I’m sorry, buddy, but I have to put you in timeout.”

 

The human sweeps up the remainder of the soil and dumps himself onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Sungwoon chooses that moment to make his appearance; casually treading up to his human with his fluffy little tail bouncing along with him.

 

“Hey Woonie,” His human coos, gingerly leaning down to scoop up the small Pomeranian. Sungwoon drums his adorable little paws on his stomach making him laugh. His human cuddles him and pets his fur and Sungwoon feels like the only dog in the world. Which the world to Sungwoon only includes about 3 people- his human, his human’s friend and the chicken delivery guy- and 2 other dogs- his friend Tanie and of course Daniel.

 

Daniel whines and Sungwoon’s human brushes his fingers along his soft back. “You’ve never made a mess like this. Thank you.” He whispers into Sungwoon’s fur. Another surge of pride runs through Sungwoon’s little body.

 

Before following his human to bed, Sungwoon stops by the big cage housing the big puppy. Daniel is curled up on his bed that the human had stuffed inside and is staring out into the open. His eyes are the definition of puppy dog eyes. Sungwoon also has a cage, much smaller than Daniel’s, but he’s never had the misfortune of being locked inside of it. Sungwoon is a good boy.

 

“You didn’t help me today. You didn’t tell him it was an accident.” Daniel says pitifully like a guy who was wrongfully imprisoned.

 

“You made a big mess.” Sungwoon replies simply. “You came into my house and got me kicked out of my room and it hadn’t even been 24 hours. You’re a bad dog.”

 

“But you stole my pig! That was mean. You’re mean to me.”

 

Sungwoon does not care for that statement. He’s not mean, he just doesn’t have a reason to be particularly nice either. He’s indifferent.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. I was fine by myself. My human loved me.”

 

Daniel sits up and shakes his furry white coat out. “He still loves you. He just wants you to love me too.”

 

“I’m not interested.” Sungwoon responds honestly but coldly. Daniel looks at him brokenhearted. “I guess you’ll be staying here. I don’t have a choice in that but leave me alone.”

 

“Woonie!”

 

Sungwoon readily turns at the sound of his name and vanishes into his human’s room without so much as a goodnight to the big dog detained in the cage. He’s irrevocably content with not having to share the bed with the dumb puppy and falls asleep almost nose to nose with his human, curled up on the illustrious gray duvet.

 

 

 

 

Emerging well rested and immensely loved, Sungwoon stretches his arms out just outside his human’s bedroom. He fluffs out his snow white coat and runs his tongue along his sharp tiny teeth. He notices the black metal cage is empty and then hears rather than sees his human cuddling the big puppy. He’s big enough to be held like a baby and his human rubs his belly while cooing “Who’s a good boy?” Sungwoon stares in disdain.

 

“Let’s go for a walk, guys!”

 

Sungwoon is fast and filled with infinite energy but Daniel has infinitely more energy and endurance. The bigger puppy makes his human stumble so much he has to pick Sungwoon up so he doesn’t get dragged. The only time Sungwoon gets to peacefully release himself is when Daniel is pinned to his human’s side.

 

“Can you slow down? I want to enjoy this walk too.” Sungwoon comments when they’re both on the ground with their leashes around their necks.

 

Daniel is busy sniffing at a garbage can. “Try keeping up with my pace.” He says airily and jogs ahead of them. Sungwoon doesn’t like his answer but silently does his best to keep up.

 

When they get inside, Daniel doesn’t pester Sungwoon to play with him which is odd. Instead Daniel opts to play fetch with the human for a long while. Sungwoon tries to join them because he wants to make his human laugh too but every time he intercepts and catches the toy Daniel finds something else to play with and hand to the human.

 

Sungwoon senses the big puppy has finally given up on being friends with him after last night’s incident. Rather than feel relieved however, Sungwoon feels a bit unsatisfied. He feels… ignored. In a fleeting moment of guilt, Sungwoon realizes that the shoe is on the other paw now. And he doesn’t like it.

 

 

 

 

“Hey.”

 

Sungwoon waits a few seconds for a response before his head tilts to the side adorably yet exasperated.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I’m sleeping.” Daniel answers with less enthusiasm than characteristically acceptable. The big dog is sprawled on his huge bed, laying on his side lazily. It’s a rainy day and Sungwoon came to learn that rainy days made the big puppy sluggish in comparison to his usual hyperactivity. Daniel flips his head away from Sungwoon and then the rest of his body follows to resettle himself on the cushion.

 

“I’m bored. Play tag with me.” Sungwoon lifts his front paws onto the thick bed and swats at Daniel’s furry back. “You’re it!” He says and then scurries away only to hear the lone echoes of his own paws against the floor.

 

Sungwoon looks back and Daniel has not moved a muscle. Sungwoon’s puppy eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

 

“I _said_ ,” Sungwoon says threateningly as he takes a few steps back. “You’re… _it!_ ”

 

He rams himself into Daniel’s back harshly, bouncing back and landing on the floor on his stomach with a groan.

 

 Daniel quickly gets up and runs to his side. “Oh my dog! Are you okay?”

 

If the doggie bones that are floating around Sungwoon’s vision are any indication, he is _not_ okay. Completely knocked on his side, Daniel courteously uses his snout to slide Sungwoon to his little bed without another word said.

 

 

 

 

Sungwoon learns that although Daniel has similar features, he is not a Pomeranian. He’s something called a Samoyed and he’s supposed to grow ten times bigger than Sungwoon. The small Pom has spent quite a few nights questioning why Daniel is younger but bigger than him. Why he keeps growing while Sungwoon stays small. When they nap on their separate beds, Sungwoon curiously stares at the bigger puppy and thinks _Why are his paws the size of my head?_ It would make for great conversation between the two puppies but with Daniel still choosing not to talk to Sungwoon it seems the bridge to amicability is just about irreparable. 

 

 

Sungwoon is not one for uneasy atmospheres. When his human comes home and slams the door, Sungwoon is quick to scamper onto his bed and make himself the tiniest ball of fur possible. He doesn’t want to annoy his human further so he waits until his human personally comes to retrieve him. Being in the apartment with silent Daniel is almost equivalent to that feeling. Granted, Sungwoon put himself in this situation but it is not one he wants to stay in. Also, these days his human chooses to cuddle sad Daniel more than adorable Sungwoon so there is that to function as his motivation to make amends with the big puppy.

 

On his daily tread around the apartment, Sungwoon only stops for two things. The first being to squat over his peepee pad in the bathroom because he drank a lot of water. The second is to put his plan into action by questioning the other dog when he sees him properly on his haunches in front of the machine that washes dishes.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting.”

 

By now, Daniel is almost two times Sungwoon’s size.

 

“Waiting for what?”

 

“A treat.”

 

_Dumb dog,_ Sungwoon thinks before reminding himself that he’s trying to contain his hostility towards Daniel. He stretches his front legs out and scratches his back with his leg. “He’s not coming back yet. The little hand on the clock isn’t on the 5 yet.”

 

“If I think hard enough maybe the door will open by itself.”

 

_What?_ That kind of nonsense thinking is why Sungwoon did not try to be his friend.

 

“That’s silly,” Sungwoon dismisses. “I know how you can get a treat.”

 

Daniel’s ears perk up and he turns at that bit of information in dire interest. Sungwoon watches him run his tongue against his canines in hunger.

 

“How?”

 

Yet another thing Sungwoon could never accomplish due to his small stature was reach the counter. He can’t properly hop onto the couch let alone the kitchen counter. He knows if he pushes a chair closer he will have a better chance but alas, Sungwoon can’t get on top of the chair either. However, it is a stunt he’d seen Daniel pull off.

 

“You can climb onto the chair right?” Sungwoon asks.

 

Daniel’s right ear flutters. “Yes.”

 

“Can you push the chair closer to the counter?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Sungwoon trots up to the counter and peers up, lifting his paws onto the lower cabinets for a better view. His human always keeps a box of Milkbone doggy treats up there for easy access and that’s what Sungwoon targets. He once heard his human say _the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach_ so Sungwoon plans to win Daniel’s forgiveness by sharing his deliciously flavored Milkbones. Of course Daniel has to do most of the work but Sungwoon hopes he barely notices that part in favor of devouring the treats.

 

Afterwards, it’ll be smooth sailing! Sungwoon imagines Daniel thanking him profusely for the idea and raving about how tasty the treats are and then maybe they play a round of tag in which Sungwoon won’t pretend to not enjoy it and let’s himself have unadulterated fun.

 

“So what do I have to do?” Daniel says, nudging Sungwoon out of his daydreams.

 

Sungwoon blinks the illusion away and jumps into action mode. He first directs Daniel to push the chair he’s sitting next to towards the counter so the big dog gets under the table and nudges the chair with his snout and then pushes it with his paws. Sungwoon stands a good distance out of Daniel’s way but close enough to pretend to help by smacking the leg of the chair with his tiny paw.

 

Daniel figures out what to do afterwards and eagerly stretches his paw across the counter. He swats the box of treats to the floor and Sungwoon paces the floor with his tongue hanging out in anticipation.

 

“How… do I… open it?” Daniel grunts.

 

“Move over.”

 

Sungwoon makes use of his precious paws and finagles the box open. His sharp teeth tear the bag sending mini doggy bones every which way.

 

“Yay!” Daniel howls.

 

The sounds of excited crunching mask the creak of the front door opening. Sungwoon doesn’t catch the footsteps traveling across the carpet. He sees his human’s socks directly in front of him instead and freezes. The half bitten treat falls out of his mouth and he instantly sits obediently before his silent human. Daniel continues to crunch away loudly behind him.

 

At first, Sungwoon thinks his human will be happy to see them enjoying their snacks together but then he remembers that his human detests when the house is messy.

 

“Daniel.”

 

Sungwoon feels the big puppy flinch behind him, unaware that they aren’t alone anymore. By now, Daniel can tell when the human’s tone is reprimanding rather than praising.

 

The human points his hand to the spot next to Sungwoon. “Sit.”

 

Daniel’s bigger body casts a shadow over Sungwoon further shaming him.

 

“You guys jumped on the counter, ripped open the box and ate all the treats, huh?”

 

If Sungwoon could talk he would say there was no way he could have been on the counter due to his size but he can’t talk so he just takes the heat for it. Also, he’s passed putting the blame on Daniel.

 

“It was pretty smart but I didn’t raise you guys to behave like this. Sungwoon you should know better.”

 

Sungwoon whines, his form of an apology.

 

“I know you know you did bad but I can’t reinforce this behavior. I’m putting you both in timeout.”

 

Sungwoon flattens himself to the ground and tries to avoid his human’s hand that reaches out to scoop him up. Sungwoon has never been in timeout. He catches himself wanting to berate Daniel for these consequences but he realizes it was his idea to begin with. There is no one more at fault than himself and he is more aware of that when Daniel stares intently at him from inside the big cage.

 

“You got me in trouble again.” The big white furry says in his pitifully sad voice.

 

Sungwoon looks out into the living room behind the bars of the metal cage. It feels worse than when he gets trapped beneath the laundry basket.

 

“I didn’t mean to this time.” He responds. “I was trying to be your friend by giving you snacks.”

 

Daniel lowers his head a bit to match Sungwoon’s height and his downcast eyes widen. “Really? You wanna be my friend?”

 

“Well,” Sungwoon backtracks. His genuine honesty is in the spotlight and it makes him feel vulnerable. An emotion that he has yet to ever feel with Daniel so he’s quick to adjust his phrasing and gaze at the living room aloofly. “I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore is all. We both live here so we might as well get along.”

 

Daniel playfully pushes his nose into Sungwoon’s head and nudges him. “I knew you liked me. You like playing tag with me.”

 

“No!” Sungwoon disagrees and puffs his little chest out. “I just like playing tag.”

 

“With me.” Daniel’s practically smiling. His tongue lolling out and his dark eyes beaming at Sungwoon.

 

The tiny Pom stops resisting then. He feels more at ease with Daniel looking at him with fond eyes rather than scornful ones.  

 

“Fine…with you.”

 

Suddenly there’s something wet against Sungwoon’s fur and he raises his face only to be licked on the nose.

 

“Gross! Stop it!”

 

When the human comes to take Sungwoon and Daniel out of timeout he’s pleasantly surprised. He finds Daniel nuzzling Sungwoon and Sungwoon occasionally batting him away with his paws but it’s a lame attempt at trying to get away. The smaller dog isn’t growling or biting like he used to when Daniel got too close and the human wonders what exactly happened between the two.

 

“Come on out, guys.”

 

Sungwoon flies out of the cage the second the door is opened and Daniel immediately chases after him.

 

“Woonie, let’s play tag! I know it’s your favorite!”

 

 

 

 

When night falls, Sungwoon and Daniel’s human slides their doggy beds closer to him by the television. Sungwoon pads around his superior cushion made of sheepskin and memory foam and then eyes Daniel’s larger square. The big dog looks back at Sungwoon fondly and is only slightly surprised, as is their human, when Sungwoon leaves his bed in favor of bunking up with Daniel. Sungwoon places one cautious paw on the cushion, testing the weight of the material before comfortably settling himself in the space beneath Daniel’s jaw. Sungwoon’s bed may be the best bed in the world but this one is different. It comes with a friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3


End file.
